


Tickle Gang

by Dragon_Tamer47



Series: The Master Tickler Saga [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, more tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Tamer47/pseuds/Dragon_Tamer47
Summary: Nightmare's gang are hanging out when they get a surprise visitor while Nightmare's out.
Series: The Master Tickler Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writing Requests





	Tickle Gang

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Tickle Spell and The Master Tickler Encounters Error.

The gang was lounging in a makeshift base. Nightmare's castle was currently in the middle of renovations, so they couldn't stay there for the next week. Thankfully, it was almost done. Nightmare simply refuses to disturb the workers he hires to work on it, and he knows they get rowdy at least twice a day, depending on who starts arguments/spars. So he has at least four bases that can be used as backups. The reason for the renovations are usually similar nowadays. The gang sometimes get a little too destructive in their roughhousing, and can cause some serious damage to at least two rooms if it goes too far. Which is what happened.

They were playing some card game out of boredom. A portal not too far away opened up, alerting the group. They had their guards up just in case it wasn't Nightmare. They cautiously peeked out, and saw a strange person wearing a hood. 'How'd they get here?' C!Chara asked Cross. 'I don't know.'

The stranger had noticed them, but pretended he didn't, wanting to lure them in. They, like the idiots they can be at times, fell for it. They decided to just jump the stranger, caution thrown to the wind. Before they could do any damage, though, the Master Tickler turned around and shot all of them with different spells, including Phantom(Dust!Papyrus) and C!Chara. They didn't understand how he knew they were there, and responded by pretty much screaming at the people who see them that they were idiots who should've been more careful.

They are all surprised that the attack didn't hurt them, which left the Master Tickler enough time to escape. Soon enough, they all noticed that there was something wrong. They couldn't move.

Then all chaos went loose when they all started tickling each other/themselves. C!Chara was tickling Cross while Phantom was tickling Dust, Horror and Killer were tickling each other, Cross' clothes were also tickling him, and Dust was tickling himself. They were all giggling and laughing uncontrollably, scared about why this was happening, some of them wondering why they got out of bed this morning. 

After an hour, the spell wore off. C!Chara immediately decided they were done for the day and went to sleep. Phantom was weirded out, but also decided he was done. Everyone else spent the next few minutes catching their breath and wondering who the hell that was. They then knew they'd have to tell Nightmare that their base has been compromised. They knew he'd never believe them that someone made them tickle each other.

After they all collectively went back into the base, keeping an eye out now that they're on edge, they all tried to come up with a way to make their story more believable. Nightmare and Error showed up not too long after, looking annoyed, well, more annoyed than usual. They saw how worked up the others were, and immediately knew something happened. 

"What happened?" Nightmare asked. "Uh, some guy showed up, but when we tried to attack him for intruding, he shot some kinda magic that made us tickle each other? We're unsure how that works, but it left us on edge." Killer said, ready to go into a rant about how he knows it's ridiculous, but it's true. Nightmare and Error's eyelights went out. "That bastion!(censored by Fresh, I don't like writing curse words) He's dead the moment I see him! No one attacks my family!"

The others were shocked, "You know this guy!?" "Unfortunately, yes. He got me and Ink some time ago." Error glared at the wall, still angry about that. "Apparently Ink has been trying to stop him, with no success." His glitches were acting up, which Nightmare noticed. "Wait, did that make you crash? I know you hate when that happens. Why didn't you tell me? You know I won't judge you for it, and I care about you." "I know, I just didn't want to worry you too much."

"You know I'd worry regardless, but, to get back on topic, this radhole(thanks Fresh) apparently goes around making people tickle each other or themselves. He snuck up on me and Dream earlier, too. Actually happened before I met with Error, who had been trying to track him down." "That's true."

"So, any plans? This base is compromised, he knows where this place is," Horror points out. "We'll go to one of our other bases, and think of a way to catch him without getting hit by his spells." "So we're going to help Ink then?" Dust pipes in. "*Sighs* Yes, we're helping him, but in our own way. I don't take kindly to someone messing with my family."

**Author's Note:**

> Killer belongs to rahafwabas  
> Horror belongs to horrortalecomic  
> Dust and Phantom belong to ask-dusttale  
> Cross and C!Chara belong to jakei95  
> Error belongs to loverofpiggies   
> Nightmare belongs to jokublog   
> The Master Tickler belongs to me and iinkxerror


End file.
